This invention relates to adjusters for the bills of caps having indicia, and more particularly to a device that will allow the user to adjust the bill of a cap to a user determined arc having indicia showing a favorite team, player or other saying or statement.
Base ball caps and other caps with bills are big sellers. Many users like to have a particular arc or angle to the cap bill. Some users use curved items such as a coffee mug or softball with a rubber band to “fix” the bill of the cap to that desired arc. The bill of the cap may not hold the user desired arc of the bill or the arc of the bill may change if the bill becomes wet from rain, snow or perspiration. A specific arc of the bill may be needed to block the sun or for many other reasons. The background art does not provide a suitable method to obtain and maintain that desired arc of the bill along with providing a space for indicia. These embodiments provide a user adjustable arc to the bill where the arc of the bill and indicia can be moved from one billed cap to another billed cap. The indicia can either be permanently applied to the device or customized by the user.
Many users desire to promote a specific team or product or show their support for a particular player, or dislike of a particular team or player, or have a custom message that can be displayed on a cap bill. It is desirable to have the message or indicia on the cap bill be interchangeable depending on whom the user is supporting or depending on which type of event the cap wearer is attending. The user likewise wishes to obtain the “optimum” arc of the bill while having the changeable indicia on the bill.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a cap bill adjuster with changeable indicia.